


iMAGine with me

by intheobyss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But it’s not actually logan, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mag created by lance-alt on tumblr, Mag is mean, Remus angst, Roman cries, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, just lots of tears, patton cries, remus cries, they all hug at the end, title idea credit to lance_alt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheobyss/pseuds/intheobyss
Summary: Uploads every day or every other.-There’s malevolent smoke being that resides in the Imagination that lives to cause trouble. This time, has it gone too far?-Logan shows up at Remus’ door and tells him that he’s getting kicked out and banished to the subconscious.-Angst, crying & brotherly love. You get some comfort too.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 84





	1. the confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lance_alt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/gifts).



> eyooo! i’m back with a gift for lance!! this was requested but it’s also like a gift idk man.
> 
> tell me if you need anything tagged!  
> 

Remus was frolicking in his part of the imagination when he felt a knock on his door. “Eh? Is Roman being a whiny little baby about one of my little pranks again.” He deadpanned to himself, popping up in his room. “Come in, come in, come in! You’re late, you’re late, for a very important date! Your doom!” He giggled, wiggling his fingers so his door wooshed open.

Instead of an irked Roman as per usual, a Logan had come to his door. “Oh, what’s this?” Remus asked, walking up to Logan and started poking him. “Is this the real-life logic at my door? What brings you down here, Zoidberg? You come for a little lesson in getting down and d-” he got cut off.

“I assure you, I am very much real and no, I do not wish to play in mud, unlike you and your pig-like tendencies.” Logan stated, walking in his room with a clipboard and pencil. “The only reason that I would ever come to this horrendous corner of the mind is to tell you something of much importance such as this.” He said, sweeping his gaze over the room. “We’re kicking you out.” He said in a monotone voice, staring Remus dead in the eyes.

“Wh-what?” Remus said, his speech halting a bit. He stated at the analytical side with wide eyes, an uncertain look on his face, eyebrows tilted downwards in a sad confusion.

“I do not know how I could put this more simply. Clearly, when you split, you did not take the smart half of the King.” He said the last part a bit under his breath, but Remus could still hear him. “You are no longer welcome in the Mind Palace. You will be packing up your stuff and leaving tomorrow.” Logan said indifferently. “You will relocate to the subconscious. You are permitted as many items as you want, as long as you can pack them in a day’s time. At precisely three p.m. tomorrow, your door will fade and be gone. If you or any of your stuff is still in here when that time arrives, the room will self-destruct as planned, vanishing you and/or your things into nothingness.” He finished, straightening his tie. “Do I make myself clear?” He asked, looking at Remus who has almost broken into tears at this point.

“Y-yeah,” Remus sniffled. “I-I’ll be gone. D-don’t worry, you won’t see me again.” He said, the tears finally spilling onto his face.

“Good. Now, I’ll leave you to it.” Logan said, pivoting 180 degrees. As he walked out the door, the logical side could be heard saying “Finally,” before the door was slammed behind him.

Now, Remus started crying in earnest. He was crying over everything that he had just lost; his brother, Deceit, Virgil — even if the emo hated him — Patton, Logan — Thomas. Oh gosh. Thomas. You can’t kick a side out without getting permission from the host first. Thomas must not have wanted him anymore and decided to finally get rid of him. Remus started to full-on sob, sliding down onto the ground, head in between his knees, arms wrapped around him. He didn’t think that Deceit would ever agree to get rid of him. Maybe he had gotten tired of all of his dark comments and twisted sense of humor. It had to be a unanimous decision by all of the sides in the Palace.


	2. boxes

Remus didn’t know how long he cried, wailed, and screamed over his immense loss. All he knew was that he cried until there were no tears and sobbed until his throat hurt, and even then he kept on crying and crying until his alarm went off. Remus sniffled with hitched breaths, getting up to turn his alarm clock off. It was nine in the morning. He vaguely recalled receiving the… news… at noon yesterday. Remus shot up. He only had about six hours to get his stuff packed. He started summoning boxes to put all of his stuff in. Honestly, he knew that there was no point in bringing all of his stuff. In the subconscious, nothing was permanent and things could disappear, change, reappear and more at the bat of an eye. Left your tennis racket somewhere for five minutes? You look back at where it was and poof, it was gone. He packed up most of his stuff, some stuff he didn’t really care about too much but deemed necessary to have with him. He packed his things of extreme sentimental value and importance in two or three boxes and labeled them with dark green marker “REMUS” in his sharp, crude handwriting. He checked the clock. It was roughly one in the afternoon. Remus sighed and picked up his three boxes, teleporting to outside his brother’s room.

Remus took a moment to admire his brother’s snow-white door — heh, Snow White — and then knocked with his foot, seeing as his arms are previously engaged. A “Just a minute,” could be heard beyond the door. When Roman opened the door, he was most likely prepared to greet one of the Light sides, not the one that they hated enough to expel forever. Roman stared at Remus confusedly, who was turned partly to the side so Roman could actually see him. “Uh… Whaddaya want, Re?” Roman asked. “What’s with those boxes?” His eyes widened for a moment. “When did you ever knock!?” Roman exclaimed. Remus uncharacteristically shuffled his feet. “Ro... I know that you don’t exactly… Like me… but… could you keep these boxes in your room? I just… don’t wanna lose them.” He said, trying to push confidence into his voice.

Roman looked at his twin with a strange look. “Uh, yeah? I guess?” Roman said, stepping aside to allow Remus to put his boxes in his room. Remus gave Roman a smile. “Thanks, bro. I’ll… I’ll go now.” Remus said, backing out. “Goodbye.” He said, almost running around the corner of the corridor before reappearing in his room. “Well,” he said to himself, “Time to find a way to carry these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm... just how curious is Roman, again?


	3. memories

In Roman’s room, Roman was sitting on his bed, staring at the boxes that Remus put in his room. He’d been staring at them for about an hour. The temptation was too great.Roman looked around for people, despite it being his room, before scurrying off the bed and to the boxes. He took the top box off of the stack carefully, wondering if it might be a prank. When he set it down on the ground in front of him, Roman hesitated for a moment. The last time boxes had appeared in his room Remus had filled them with a spring trap of green glitter that had littered his room for at least five months. His curiosity got the better of him fairly quickly, so he unsealed the surprisingly nice tape job keeping the box closed and opened it. Upon there being no glitter or anything prank-like of the sort, Roman started to unpack it. It was weird, these are all things that Remus seemed to really like. Why did he ask to keep them in his room? The next object he grabbed was decently heavy. When he took it out, Roman was surprised and confused to find Remus’ shield. Why would Remus practically give his shield to Roman? Roman set it aside, tabling his questions until when he could ask Remus later.

The third and last box was surprisingly light when he shook it to try and guess the contents. There was a slight crunching sound of that thin plastic, but nothing else. Roman, even more so intrigued than before, cut through the three layers?!?! Of tape sealing this box closed. Another suspicious thing. His brother never hid anything. Roman opened the box to find layers and layers of bubble wrap. Another thing. Remus never cared if anything broke, he could always just summon new stuff. Roman took the gigantic rectangle of bubble wrap out of its box and started unwrapping it. After about three minutes of confusing bubble wrap patterns, he was on the last layer. Roman took the last of the wrap off, handling the small black sack with care. Roman carefully opened it, a picture frame sliding out of it and into his hand. Roman flipped the frame over, staring in shock at the photo that was in it.

It was a photo of all of them, together, as kids. Logan, Patton, Virgil, Deceit, Remus. Including Roman. In the frame, there was a note. From Roman himself. Roman vaguely recalled writing it to Remus when he was having a breakdown. It read,

_“Remus, it’s going to be okay. You’ll always have me. Yeah, we’re being split apart, but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re brothers! Even when we’re torn apart by dark and light, I’ll always come and visit you! Deceit and Anxiety, too, I guess. You’ll never lose me. Best friends forever!”_

Roman put his hand to his mouth, eyes watering. He didn’t know that Remus still kept this picture and his note. It was undeniably the most precious thing that Remus owned, it wasn’t vulgar or thrown in a dark corner somewhere. Roman looked back in the black sack that the photo came out of. There was a flash of white, a note. It was folded neatly. Roman unfolded it carefully, not wanting to tamper with it. It was a note. Written to Roman, for Roman and only Roman. As Roman started reading, he was confused. As he read through most of it, his face was in shock and horror. By the end, Roman was angry, shocked and crying. Roman threw the note on the ground, rushing out of his room. As the note swirled to the ground, it landed face up. The last sentence that Remus had written: _“I thought you said that you’d always be there for me. You’re a good liar.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well...
> 
> what will become of this situation?


	4. panic

Everyone else was out in the common room, including thomas. Even Deceit was there, which was a rarity. Upon seeing Roman run into the room without so much as greeting them confused them. Then they all looked at him.

Roman was clearly distressed; he had tear tracks streaking down his face, his hair was a mess and his eyes were all red and swollen. Thomas stood up quickly, going over to the fanciful side. “Ro, are you alright? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly, holding Roman’s hands in his own. Roman jerked his hands away, clutching them to himself. “Remus is leaving! He’s going to the subconscious! FOREVER! We gotta stop hi-im!” Roman cried, flinging his arms around Thomas, sobbing into his shoulder. Everyone’s eyes widened. Deceit sprang up. “We gotta go after him! He can’t just leave!” He said, racing towards the door to the subconscious. Everyone quickly followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update day because this is short as heck!! woot!


	5. Chapter 5

Remus sighed. He looked around his almost empty room. He cast his eyes downward, slowly trudging out of his room. He had just decided on taking a few things with him, shoving all of the other boxes in his soon to be destroyed closet. He just wore a plain green t-shirt and black sweatpants, a backpack slung over his shoulder. It was 2:50. Remus swept his gaze over the room once more before softly closing the door. Remus went to the end of the corridor, where the door to the subconscious was. Remus sat down by the door. If he was going to leave, he at least wanted to stay in the Mind Palace for as long as he could. As 2:58 rolled around, Remus stood up. He was gonna miss this place. Just as he was about to open the door, the Sides came rushing down the corridor towards him. Remus stood there with a dark look.As the sides came to a stop, Roman lifted his voice, only to be cut off by Remus.

“Ya know, if you wanted to see me leave and throw a party, you could’ve at least told me. Then I would’ve left earlier,” he said snarkily. The sides stood there, hurt.

“W-why would we wanna throw a p-party if you’re lea-aving?” Patton said brokenly, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh here we go with the act. You all know why I’m leaving.” Remus said, glaring.

Patton started crying, burying his face in Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil comforted him, rubbing his back. Logan spoke up.

“I do not believe so. Do you care to clarify?”

Remus laughed bitterly, tears forming in his eyes. “So you’re just going to pretend that you didn’t kick me out?” Remus asked crazily.

“Kick you ou-” Roman started to ask, but Remus cut him off yet again.

“YES, you LIAR! My room’s gonna fade into nothingness any second now!” Remus shouted.

“I do not appear to understand. Where did you get the notion that we were kicking you out?” Logan asked.

“OH MY GOSH, YOU REALLY ARE STUPID! YOU TOLD ME! YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF, YOU TOLD ME TO GET MY FLEA-RIDDEN SELF OUT OF YOUR MIND PALACE, THE TRASH DOESN’T HAVE A PLACE WITH YOU HERE!” Remus screamed, eyes starting to swirl.

“No! We would never do that to you, Remus!” Roman pleaded, tears shining in his eyes.

“OH YEAH? THEN WHo-” Remus stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is over!
> 
> kind of.


	6. mag

“Oh my god.” Tears started rolling down his face. “OH MY GOD!” Remus shouted, falling down to the ground in a crying mess. Everyone was confused, except for Roman. Roman just went forward to Remus, holding him gently. “It’s okay, it’s okay…” he kept saying softly, trying to calm his twin down. Remus was still sobbing, but he seemed to be calming down. After a while his sobs were just hiccups. When Remus calmed down, the others walked over to the two.

“What did you mean, Remus?” Deceit asked softly. Remus looked up from where he had hidden his face in his brother’s chest. “M-mag,” Remus said, voice hitching.

“Who’s Mag?” Thomas asked, recovered from the overwhelming emotions of earlier.

Remus started to cry again, so Roman just placed Remus’s head back against his chest and started petting his hair. “It’s a piece of the imagination,” Roman said, “It has its own free will and can shapeshift into any animate object.” He looked down at Remus. “It likes to torture him. It’s a super good actor, even better than Deceit.” Roman said, glancing at the deceptive side.

Everyone stared at Roman in horror. “So…” Virgil started to ask, “this… Mag… shapeshifted into Logan and… and told Remus that…” He said, uncertain of how to word it without crying. Remus just gently nodded. His crying had receded to the occasional hiccup. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I-I never thought that Mag would do something like that…” Remus said. “I’m so sorry!” He wailed, throwing his arms around the sides nearest to him, who happened to be Roman, Logan and Virgil. They hugged back, the others joining the hug.

“We’d never abandon you.” Roman whispered fervently, tightening his embrace. They all stayed like that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaay!!!! they all got cuddles!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, thanks for sticking around!  
> stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be every day or every other. i have it all written out, splitting it into chapters for accessibility and spreading it out because i can!


End file.
